


The New Roommate

by chocchip



Series: Skip and Chip [1]
Category: Scarecrow and Mrs. King
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocchip/pseuds/chocchip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee has a new roommate; how will Amanda react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Roommate

Disclaimer: “Scarecrow and Mrs. King” is the property of Warner Brothers and Shoot The Moon Productions. I’m borrowing the characters for entertainment purposes only.

Author’s note: This story is a belated response to Birgit’s challenge to write a 700 word story that begins with the phrase “ The difference is, I lie for a reason.”

 

Lee’s New Roommate

 

“The difference is, I lie for a reason. I’m lying to save a life; he’s lying because he thinks that the rules that apply to everyone else don’t apply to him,” Lee told Amanda indignantly.

“I can see that you believe that you did the right thing under the circumstances but technically you and Mr. Gordon are both in the wrong. He’s your next door neighbor, you have to see him regularly until you’re ready to move again, do you really think that threatening him was a good idea,” Amanda asked in hopes of getting Lee to look at the situation rationally.

“I only threatened him; I didn’t lay a hand on him,” Lee answered defensively as he paced back and forth in his living room.

“Thank goodness for that, if you’d attacked Mr. Gordon you could be facing assault charges, then who would take care of Chip? Don’t look at me that way; you know why I can’t take him in. I would do it if I could,” Amanda replied sadly.

“Maybe you could just keep him away from your mother. You have a big house; your mother wouldn’t even have to deal with him. I know you’d give Chip plenty of TLC and your boys would love to play with him. I’d cover all of his expenses. I’m sure he’ll grow on you once you’ve had a chance to get to know him,” Lee attempted to cajole Amanda.

“He made it very clear that he has no interest in getting to know me. You saw the way he ran out of the room as soon as you let me into the apartment. I feel for him, I really do, but I have to consider my mother‘s health,” Amanda said as she looked towards the bedroom that Chip had escaped to. Lee could tell by the expression on Amanda’s face that she was reconsidering her initial refusal to give Chip a good home.

“He’s just a little skittish at the moment; he had a tough morning. I’m sure that after he’s had lunch and played for a little while he’ll be more receptive to meeting you. Please give him another chance. Maybe your mother’s allergies have cleared up over the years? I can’t keep him here and I won’t leave him in one of those places. I checked one out this morning, after his doctor’s appointment, it was so overcrowded and understaffed.”

“Maybe you just didn’t find the right place? He wouldn’t even be there very long if someone decides to adopt him. You have to be more optimistic about his future.” 

“Do you know what will happen to him if no one decides to adopt him”, Lee moved closer to Amanda and whispered, “they’ll put him to sleep; that’s what they’ll do. I couldn’t let that happen. When I found him out front last night he was covered in blood; that’s why I snuck him into the building last night even though there are no pets allowed. That jerk next door heard Chip meowing in the middle of the night. I couldn’t quiet him down, I think he must have been in pain, the vet said that he looks like he was attacked by an alley cat.”

“How did your landlord get involved,” Amanda asked.

“Mr. Gordon was so angry that Chip’s meowing was keeping him and his pedigreed Siamese cat awake all night that he called the landlord to complain about the noise. Can you believe that,” Lee huffed. “ He’s been violating the lease by having his cat as long as I’ve lived here but he reported my having Chip here for one night. I tried lying to the landlord but he insisted on coming in and looking around so now I’ve got to find Chip a good home and fast.”

“Relax, you did the right thing, sometimes lying is justified. I’ll help you find him a good home,” Amanda assured Lee as Chip looked on from the doorway. Lee walked over and gently scooped up the timid kitten that he’d already given a name. Amanda suspected that she would be helping Lee hunt for a new apartment rather than hunting for a home for just Chip.


End file.
